


En el futuro...

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Sakuno no estaba llorando porque estuviese triste.





	En el futuro...

Sakuno no recordaba la última vez que había llorado, pero estaba segura que había sido de tristeza.

Ahora, en cambio, no estaba afligida, pero no conseguía detener las lágrimas, aun cuando estaba causando con eso que Kintarou se preocupase visiblemente.

—¿¡Sakuno-chan, estás bien!? ¿¡Qué hice!?

Sakuno asintió con su cabeza primero y negó después, pero notando que con eso sólo estaba confundiéndolo Sakuno tomó aire, intentando calmarse para así poder tranquilizarlo.

Tenía que decir algo pronto, antes de que él decidiese buscar ayuda o algo parecido, mas en ese momento no confiaba en su voz, por lo que decidió por una vez ignorar sus nervios y timidez y se acercó a él, iniciando un beso, queriendo que él sintiese con eso la felicidad que la había embargado al escucharlo decir _"Quiero estar contigo, Sakuno-chan"_ cuando estaban hablando de sus futuros.


End file.
